No Need To Panic
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Set after 3x04. It started as a friendship, a journey to forgiveness. They would never have known where it would end up. Or that they'd be ecstatic with the results. MeredithAddison. My longest one-shot, possibly ever! 10,000 words, seriously!


**A/N: Ok, so this fic, 10,000 words exactly (I know it says more than that but the actual fic, not including this rambling, 10,000 words). No joke. It's possibly 5 times longer than I intended it to be but once I started, I couldn't stop and, I actually had to stop myself from going on. I really hope this doesn't bore you to death. Not quite sure the title fits anymore as this went in a totally different direction to when i thought of it but my brains a little frazzled at the minute so....**

**Reviews appreciated, the good, the bad, the ugly, anything. I would prefer the good though =D.**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

She wasn't going to panic.

She couldn't panic.

If she panicked the possibility of making it through the day was next to nothing.

But it was too late.

She was pacing frantically up and down the hallway. The only thing under control was her breathing. If only the same could be said for Meredith.

She wanted to be in there. She wanted to be the one to keep her heart beating.

She _needed _her to be ok.

Addison wasn't usually a needy person.

When Derek became absent she became unusually needy. That's where Mark came in.

When Derek slept with Meredith at prom she was again, unusually needy. And Mark was waiting with open arms.

After the divorce was final she didn't need anymore. She simply lived. She was free. She was upset, of course she was but she felt, free.

She was surprised when Meredith and Derek ended after the appendicitis incident. Especially after the conversations she had with both of them.

She was even more surprised when Meredith bought her a drink a week or so later.

"_I know you don't like me very much and I know that buying you one drink won't make up for the pain I caused you but I hope that maybe one day you can forgive me"_

Addison had said a sincere thank you and that's where it began.

Addison repaid her for the drink by buying Meredith coffee the next morning. They even sat together while they drank it. They shared a laugh when Derek threw them a confused glance.

A few days later and they were back at Joe's laughing at Mark being turned down by several women. He was having an off night. They were thrown confused glances by pretty much everyone.

After a month they were spending nights at each others places because _"There's this amazing surgery of my Mom's I know you'll love" _and _"It's late, you have early rounds, leave your car here and stay at the hotel with me"_

They didn't even spare a thought at the fact they were sharing a bed more often than not. That Meredith's head was often placed in Addison's lap as they sat together on the sofa. That Addison's long fingers threaded through her golden brown locks. That they'd often wake up with Addison spooning Meredith's body. And when George and Izzie -and then Cristina and Alex because Izzie just can't keep her mouth shut- questioned the behaviour Meredith would simply laugh and ramble incoherently about friendship.

------------

"_I've slept in the same bed as you before" defended Meredith._

"_Yes but I don't spoon you Meredith!" Izzie exclaimed "She was spooning you!"_

"_That's just how we ended up, it's no big deal" Meredith laughed._

"_Why is she even in your bed?!" asked Cristina._

"_She came over to watch surgery tapes with me and it got late, she left her car at Joe's and I didn't want her taking a cab back by herself, I couldn't make her sleep on the sofa"_

"_You make me sleep on the sofa" said Alex._

"_You're a boy" Meredith shrugged._

"_Yeah Alex, you're a __boy__" Cristina smirked._

"_Oh shut up" Meredith scoffed._

------------

After another month Addison was a common fixture in Meredith's house. Clothes had wandered into the bedroom. Toothbrush in the bathroom. A souvenir Seattle mug was claimed as hers. George and Izzie didn't even flinch at her presence. They no longer stuttered _"Dr Montgomery uh, hi, morning" _and she no longer had to reply _"Good morning but please call me Addison"_

Truth be told George was grateful for her presence since she had befriended Callie. It made everything that little bit easier when she came over, he even started to find the kitchen table surrounded by Izzie, Callie and Addison laughing the morning away. He couldn't have felt more relieved if he tried.

Derek still had to do a double take every time he saw them together. He literally froze when Addison reached around him to grab a chart and he got a waft of Lavender from her hair.

------------

"_What?" Addison laughed nervously as she noticed Derek's wide eyes._

"_Nothing" he stuttered looking down at the chart in his hands._

"_You were looking at me weird" she frowned._

"_Its just, your, your hair smells different"_

"_Oh, well I showered at Mers this morning, that's probably it" she shrugged before walking away, Derek was literally speechless._

------------

As another month passed Meredith finally caught on to what everyone had been seeing. What had been suggested so many times she couldn't count. They were a couple. Herself and Addison were a couple. They obviously didn't define themselves as that but the way they fell asleep with each other every night. The loving touches as they passed each other in the hospital hallways. They'd even been known to finish each others sentences. And despite their closeness Cristina was still Meredith's person and Callie was Addison's best friend. So if you took everything into account, Meredith and Addison were a couple. And to Meredith's surprise, she didn't even care, she almost welcomed it, but the big question was did Addison.

------------

"_We need to talk" Meredith said walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her._

"_Okay" Addison said slowly folding up her newspaper and putting it on the bedside table, she took off her glasses and placed them on top "What's up Mer?"_

"_This" she said gesturing and Addison's current position, she was tucked up in the covers on what had become 'her side' of the bed "Your, your here, all the time, in my house and in my bed and…."_

"_Fine then, I'll leave" Addison said starting to stand up._

"_No!" Meredith exclaimed "I'm not, I'm not saying I want you to leave it's just, haven't you noticed?"_

"_Noticed what?"_

"_We're acting like a couple Addison" Meredith sighed "And I don't even care and I just, do you know that's what we're acting like? Does it bother you?"_

_Addison stared at Meredith with a blank expression, her mind seemed to flash back over the past 3 months "Oh my god, we've, we've been acting like a couple" she stuttered._

"_Maybe, maybe we should take a step back, stop the sleepovers and, try and stop acting like a couple"_

"_Ok" Addison nodded "Maybe we should try that, I'll just go then" she said moving to leave again._

"_No, it's fine, not tonight, it's late" Meredith said quickly "Just, not tonight"_

"_Ok then, not tonight" Addison smiled softly._

------------

The following night Addison tossed and turned trying to get comfortable in the bed she had abandoned 2 months previous. It seemed she couldn't sleep without the snores she took weeks getting used to. She didn't admit that. A couple of miles away Meredith tossed and turned trying to get comfortable in the bed she had slept in for the past year. It seemed she couldn't get comfortable without the presence of a body next to her. She thought about crossing the hall and getting in bed with Izzie but she didn't. She didn't admit that it was because it was Addison's presence that she missed.

------------

"_Hey" Meredith yawned taking a seat next to Addison in the cafeteria._

"_Hey" Addison tiredly replied._

_It had been a week of sleeping apart and their attempts at slumber were still failing._

"_Tired?" asked Meredith._

"_Couldn't sleep" Addison answered "You?"_

"_Couldn't sleep"_

_They shared a knowing glance, neither willing to admit it out loud._

------------

"_Dr Stevens" Derek said stepping into stride with Izzie as she neared the cafeteria line._

"_Dr Shepard" she smiled._

"_Are, are they ok?" he said nodding over to Addison and Meredith, they were both yawning like there was no tomorrow, elbows resting on the table, heads resting in hands._

"_They're having withdrawals" Izzie smirked._

"_Withdrawals?" Derek asked curiously._

"_Addison went back to sleeping at the hotel"_

"_Addison wasn't sleeping at the hotel?"_

"_No, she was staying over at ours with Meredith, I thought everyone knew that" Izzie shrugged._

"_I did, I didn't know it was every night though"_

"_Well, I uh, gotta go" Izzie said nervously "Bye"_

"_Yeah, bye Izzie" Derek sighed, he watched Addison and Meredith for a while longer, they looked truly miserable and surprisingly that didn't make him feel good, it made him feel sad for them, he was finally moving on._

------------

After another week of sleepless nights Addison had had enough, she lay in bed at 2 hours past midnight staring blankly at the ceiling, she groaned loudly and climbed out of the bed, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her coat, bag and keys and drove herself over to Meredith's. She used the key that was once the spare and was now permanently attached to her key ring to let herself in, she put her coat on a hook and walked up the stairs quietly, she knocked lightly on the open door of Meredith's room to get her attention.

"_Hey" Meredith smiled softly "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm exhausted" Addison said stepping into the room and dropping her bag onto the floor "I haven't been able to sleep for the past two weeks and I have a big surgery tomorrow so I don't give a damn what this means I'm sleeping with you tonight, now move over so I can have my side back"_

_Meredith looked at her and laughed quietly, she moved over and pulled back the covers, Addison climbed in and instantly softened "Thank you" she breathed._

"_Night Addie"_

"_Night Mer"_

The following morning Izzie and George smiled to each other as they peered into Meredith's bedroom, Addison was spooning Meredith's body and they were both sound asleep, Izzie held out her hand and George placed a twenty in it.

"_They couldn't wait 2 more weeks" he muttered._

------------

Within the week and everything was back to normal, in Meredith/Addison terms. Addison spent every night in Meredith's bed, more and more of her clothes appeared in the closet and then one evening, the whole gang, Meredith, Addison, Izzie, Cristina, George, Callie and Alex were sprawled out across the living room watching another Ellis Grey surgery. As it ended Meredith pulled herself away from the loose embrace Addison had her in and stood up with a yawn.

"_Right, I'm going to bed, you coming Addie?"_

"_Yeah, I'm beat" Addison said standing up._

"_Alright that's it!" Cristina exclaimed._

"_Huh?" said Meredith._

"_You are driving us crazy! Can you seriously not see it?!"_

"_See what?" Addison frowned._

"_You act like more of a couple than Callie and George and after their trip to Vegas last week they're married!" Izzie exclaimed "Just get it over with already"_

"_Yeah, it is getting kinda old" said Alex._

"_What?" they both laughed "Get what over with?" asked Addison._

"_Well for one" said George "Addison you need to give up the hotel room, move the rest of your stuff in, in the past 3 months, not counting the 2 week break, you've only really been back there for clothes, I know you have a lot of it but you're wasting your money"_

"_Secondly" said Callie "You need to just admit to each other that you love each other"_

"_And finally" said Cristina "You are both sex starved, just go there will you"_

_Meredith and Addison both stood there in complete awe._

"_I have to get home" said Cristina "We'll leave you to think that over, come on Karev you're giving me a ride"_

"_See you later" Alex said following Cristina out of the room._

"_I'm off to bed" Izzie yawned "Seriously, just get it over with" she said walking past them._

"_Yeah, come on Cal" George said standing up and pulling Callie with him "Let's leave them to it"_

"_Have fun ladies" Callie grinned as they left the room._

"_Did that just happen?" asked Meredith._

"_Yeah, I think it did" Addison replied, they both turned to each other, the corners of their mouths began to twitch and within seconds they were laughing hysterically._

"_I guess we should talk huh?" Addison asked as they regained their breathing._

"_Drink?"_

"_Definitely" Addison smiled._

_Meredith stepped over to the drinks cabinet and grabbed a bottle of tequila, she unscrewed the top and took a swig, she sat down on the sofa and held out the bottle, Addison took it from her and sat down next to her as she took her own sip._

"_I don't even know where to start" Addison sighed._

"_Well, they started with the acting like a couple thing, I mean, I did say it before but I guess trying not to didn't work out so well"_

"_No, it didn't"_

"_And George is right, you might have money but that doesn't mean you should waste it on a hotel room you don't sleep in"_

"_Yeah, I guess not"_

"_And you should know that I love you by now Addison"_

"_And you should know that I love you but, that's not what they meant and you know it"_

"_I know" Meredith nodded "I just, as soon as whatever's going to be said is said, everything changes"_

"_Well, do you want me to say whatever's going to be said first?"_

"_I can say it first but I just have to do this" she said gulping back some more tequila "Ok" she sighed "Addison, I don't know how it happened, when it happened or why it happened but, I'm, I'm in love with you"_

"_Meredith, I don't know how it happened, when it happened or why it happened but, I'm in love with you too" Addison smiled._

"_What about their last point?" Meredith whispered._

"_I propose…." Addison said prizing the bottle of tequila from Meredith's hands and putting it on the coffee table "that we just get it over with, rip the band aid so to speak"_

"_Rip the band aid" Meredith nodded, she stood up and held out her hand which Addison quickly took, they slowly made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom, because it had been theirs for alot longer than they cared to admit, the door shut behind them. Meredith took Addison's other hand so they faced each other, she looked up into her eyes and smiled softly, they both began to inch together slowly and their lips collided in a soft kiss, hands moved up to necks and heads as the kiss deepened, Meredith backed towards the bed, she sat down, Addison falling on top of her gracefully. They slowly began to undress each other leaving soft kisses where clothes once lay. Addison unclipped Meredith's bra and peeled it off her, she trailed kisses along her neck and down to her breasts, she kissed around the nipple before sucking on it lightly, Meredith gasped for air as Addison tweaked the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Meredith buried her hands in Addison's hair as she arched her back up to her mouth, she groaned when Addison released the pressure but changed her mind when the kisses travelled further south, Addison slowly pulled Meredith's panties off discarding them somewhere on the floor, she pushed her legs so her knees pointed to the ceiling, she placed a kiss on the inside of each thigh and slowly inched closer to her wetness. Her tongue slowly dragged along her slit tasting all of the juices that had already escaped, she circled her clit making Meredith push her hips up into Addison's face, her legs were wide, her feet wrapping around Addison's back, her heels digging in at each flick of the tongue, hands gripped onto the bed sheets, Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith's thighs letting her hands splay out on her abdomen, she sucked lightly on her clit, Meredith whimpered for her to suck harder which she did, this was no time for teasing, Meredith moaned loudly as her orgasm hit, it was sooner than she'd hoped but Addison was just so damn good at it, she didn't relent the sucking and licking as Meredith screamed her name, she kept going as her body shuddered. Addison kissed her way back up to Meredith's lips letting her taste herself, Meredith rolled them over so she was now on top, she wasted no time in ridding Addison of her underwear, she kept her lips on hers as she massaged her breasts in her palms, she moved one hand down and began to rub against her clit._

"_Oh god" Addison gasped as Meredith moved her mouth down to one of her nipples, Meredith slowly slipped in two fingers and began to move them quickly in and out._

"_Tell me how it feels" Meredith whispered._

"_It, oh god, it feels amazing" Addison said pushing her hips up a little "Oh fuck faster Meredith"_

"_Anything for you baby" Meredith said kissing her softly, she quickened her pace, curling her fingers a little inside of her, pushing inside as deep as she could and pressing against her g-spot "Let me hear you Addie" Meredith whispered as she noticed Addison's hand fly up to clamp over her mouth "I want to hear you"_

"_Oh god, Mer" she moaned "Ohhh, oh fuck, there, right there" she gasped as Meredith hit her spot perfectly, her moans got louder as she neared her orgasm, her walls began to contract around Meredith's fingers, Meredith suddenly slipped in a third, Addison's hips bucked violently "Oh my, Meredith" she groaned._

"_Cum for me Addie" Meredith said softly, she pushed her fingers in harder and faster, juices spilling out onto them, Addison came loudly, she almost shouted Meredith's name, her whole body tightened and then relaxed, Meredith slowly removed her hand and brought it up to Addison's mouth letting her lick of her own juices, as well as getting a taste for herself, she leaned in and kissed Addison hard on the lips, their bodies pressed tightly together._

"_I need you" Addison whispered into her mouth._

"_I need you too" Meredith replied._

"_I love you" she smiled softly._

"_I love you too"_

And for the first time Addison purposely spooned Meredith's body, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close, Meredith held onto Addison's hand and they quickly fell into a deep sleep.

------------

From then on they really were inseparable. They were surprised when nobody even looked their way when they walked into the hospital holding hands or when they sat in the cafeteria and shared soft kisses, they found out why when they decided to do the 'right' thing and tell the Chief and Bailey about their new found relationship status.

"_Well uh, thank you for coming and telling us but, we've known since the beginning" said the Chief._

"_But the beginning was only yesterday" said Meredith with confusion._

"_Then what was the last 3 months about?" asked Bailey "From what I hear Addison has spent more time at your house than O'Malley and Stevens"_

"_Oh, well, I was just sleeping there" said Addison "Seriously"_

"_Then you're both stupider than I thought you were" Bailey smirked._

"_I should probably be really insulted by that but she has a point" Addison laughed._

------------

The biggest surprise came from when they bumped into Derek and Mark.

"_Ladies" Mark grinned as he stepped into the elevator, Addison and Meredith were making their way to the cafeteria, hands held tightly together._

"_Mark" the both replied sternly._

"_Hey" Derek said quietly._

"_Erm, hi" Meredith stuttered, she looked over at Addison who merely shrugged._

"_So, how's the happy couple?" Mark teased._

"_Erm, we're good, great, fine" Meredith stuttered._

"_Just out of curiosity…." Addison started "How long do you think me and Meredith have been together?"_

"_3 months maybe" Mark replied "Someone overheard Stevens talking about you sleeping together or something"_

"_Thought as much" Addison mumbled "Why when someone says the phrase 'sleeping together' do people instantly assume they mean sex?"_

"_Because everyone in this place has dirty on their brain" Meredith smirked._

"_You haven't been, y'know?" asked Mark._

"_No" Meredith replied "Not until last night anyway"_

"_Meredith" Addison hissed._

"_What?!" Meredith laughed "He asked!"_

"_Whatever" Addison sighed "So you're both, ok with this then"_

"_Well I always have been" said Mark "It's hot"_

"_Pervert" Meredith and Addison grimaced._

"_Derek?" Meredith said awkwardly._

"_Well um, when we uh, thought you were, y'know, I was, I was angry and a bit, well, angry and then I saw how miserable you both looked when Addison went back to the hotel and I don't know, I just, got it"_

"_Good, good, that's good" Meredith sighed "Good, great, fine"_

"_Mer, your stuttering" Addison smirked._

"_Sorry, I um, sorry, I'll stop talking now"_

"_Come on honey" Addison laughed pulling her out of the elevator as the doors pinged open "See you later boys"_

------------

From then on life was good. Their relationship didn't change much from what they were before 'the talk' the only difference was the physical side, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They almost felt like it was too good to be true. Everything was just _too _perfect.

------------

"_I don't see the problem Meredith" said Cristina "You're in a loving, committed relationship, why can't you just accept that"_

"_Because it just feels too good to be true I guess" Meredith shrugged "I mean it feels so right, better than it ever did with Derek and I don't want it to end but it's like I can feel something coming, I have a feeling"_

"_Oh no no, you're not allowed to have 'feelings' anymore, the last time you had a 'feeling' you had your hand on a bomb"_

"_I'm just being stupid, ignore me" Meredith shrugged._

------------

As the 3 month mark of their relationship approached they were stronger than ever. Meredith's mother was back in the hospital and during her brief lucid moment successfully made Meredith feel worthless but as soon as she felt Addison's touch she felt safe, they decided not to spring their relationship on her, that really would have been a catastrophe.

And then the day that shook Seattle came and that 'feeling' Meredith had been getting became a horrible reality.

Addison groaned when her pager beeped only 2 hours after her head hit the pillow, she looked over it and groaned again when she knew she had to get to the hospital. She got out of bed and quickly and quietly got dressed, she grabbed a piece of paper from the bedside table and scribbled down a quick note for Meredith, she kissed her forehead softly before making her way to work.

Within hours the hospital was more chaotic than ever before. Bailey and her team of interns -minus Cristina which she was not happy about- made their way to Elliot Bay to help with the devastating ferry crash. Addison spent the day helping the Chief organize the surgical floor, she became more and more anxious as the day went on and there was no sign of Meredith, she was the only intern not to return to the hospital. And then it was _really _time for the 'feeling' to become reality.

Addison and Alex worked to get their Jane Doe stable which they did quickly and efficiently, they both frowned when they got 911 pages down to the trauma rooms, they made their way there quickly and were met by Izzie, Cristina, George and a dripping wet Derek.

"Oh god" Addison said freezing on the spot "It's her isn't it"

Derek merely nodded. Addison pushed past them and into the trauma room, her eyes froze onto the gray shaded body on the table, Burke, Bailey and the Chief rushing around the bed hooking her up to countless machines.

"Addison you need to leave" the Chief said firmly.

"No, no, no I'm staying, no, I'm not leaving her" Addison stuttered.

"Addison you can't be in here" said Bailey.

"Let me do something, I need to do something"

"Addison, you need to go" Bailey said softly.

"What the hell happened?!" Addison cried.

"Addie" Derek said softly from the doorway "They're doing everything they can, come with me and I'll tell you what happened ok?"

"Ok" Addison whimpered, tears now falling down her cheeks.

Derek took her hand and led her back into the hallway, the other interns were stood on the other side of the double doors, Callie handing out jobs for them to do, Cristina seemed to storm off, Alex went willingly, as did George, Izzie stood still on the spot before Callie took her hand and led her away. Derek slid down the wall and onto the floor, Addison sitting close next to him.

"Just tell me" she whispered.

"I hadn't seen her in for a while and I was getting worried, I saw her coat on this patient but she wasn't with him and you know Meredith, she wouldn't leave a patient unattended, she'd been looking after this little girl, you should have seen her, she was so good with her Addison and then I saw the girl on her own which again, not like Meredith, so I asked the girl to take me to where she last saw her and she took me, she took me to the edge of the water and pointed to it, I dived straight in Addie, I found her as fast as I could, I don't know how long she was in there and I started CPR straight away and then the paramedics came and brought us here"

"What, if, she, dies" Addison sobbed into his shoulder.

"You just have to hope Addison" Derek said wrapping his arm around her.

"I love her" she whimpered "I can't, I can't live without her, I _need _her"

"I know, I know you do" Derek said pulling her tighter "Come here" he said making her move onto his lap, he cradled her like a small child, he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest "It's going to be ok, they're doing everything they can, it's going to be ok" he whispered "It's Meredith, she can do this, she's strong enough for this, it's Meredith"

------------

An hour later and Derek was still comforting Addison on the floor outside of Meredith's room, there had been no news but Derek figured no news was better than bad news. Addison jumped when Derek sneezed loudly.

"Sorry" he sniffed.

"You should go and change" she whispered "You must be cold"

"I'm fine here" he said softly.

"Go Derek, I'll be fine, promise"

Derek shifted from underneath Addison, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and squeezed her hand before standing up "I'll be as quick as I can"

"Thanks" she whispered, she rubbed her hands over her face wiping off her tears, the sobbing had stopped after half an hour, she literally had nothing left to give.

She wasn't going to panic.

She couldn't panic.

If she panicked the possibility of making it through the day was next to nothing.

But it was too late.

She was pacing frantically up and down the hallway. The only thing under control was her breathing. If only the same could be said for Meredith.

She wanted to be in there. She wanted to be the one to keep her heart beating.

She _needed _her to be ok.

She needed…."OW! Mark!" she screeched as she turned on her heel for the thousandth time bumping straight into him.

"You were pacing" he said simply.

"My girlfriends dead of course I'm pacing!" she snapped.

"Addie" he sighed resting a comforting hand on her shoulder "She's not dead"

"Yet" Addison muttered "She's not dead yet"

"You can't think like that"

"I can't get my hopes up Mark" she sighed.

"I know Addie, I know, come here" he said opening his arms "You need a hug now hug me"

Addison hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, her pulled her in tight and rubbed his hand softly over her back "You'll be ok Addie" he said softly.

"No. I won't"

"You will, you always are"

"Damn it" Addison sighed as her pager bleeped "I have to take this"

"Addie don't you think…."

"I need to do _something _Mark" she said pulling away.

------------

"She's breathing on her own" Derek said as he walked into Meredith's room half an hour later.

"She is" Bailey nodded.

"She was down a long time, do we know the brain function yet?"

"Not yet"

"Has anyone paged Addison?"

"You should tell her" Cristina said softly "Go and find her and tell her"

"Cristina's right, you page her and she'll panic, go, we got this" said Bailey.

Derek placed a soft kiss on Meredith's forehead before bolting out of the room.

------------

"Addison!" Derek shouted running towards her.

"What? What is it?!"

Derek merely smiled at her.

"You have to say it, say it or else I won't believe you" Addison stuttered.

"She's breathing on her own Addie, they did it, they got her back, she's alive"

"She's alive, she's alive, oh god, thank you, thank you" she gasped falling into his arms "You did it Derek, you saved her, thank you"

"Addie, there's something else" he said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Her mother, she died about 15 minutes ago, I tried everything but, I couldn't get her back"

"Ok, ok, well, thank you for telling me" she nodded "Now I really have to get down there"

"Come on then" he smiled.

------------

"Her brain function seems ok, she's been speaking, we've moved her onto the wards, she's asleep, she'll need a lot of it but she's fine Addison" Bailey smiled softly.

"I'm going to go and uh, sit with her, but thank you, thank you for saving her"

"Anytime" Bailey smiled.

------------

"Hey" Addison said softly as Meredith's eyes flickered open and searched the room.

"Hey" Meredith smiled.

"Mer, I…."

"My moms dead isn't she" Meredith stated.

"How did you…."

"She told me to come back, when I was dead, they were helping me come back"

"Who were?"

"Lie with me and I tell you all about my near death whatever" Meredith smiled weakly.

"I don't want to hurt you Mer, your ribs are broken and…."

"Addison, I need you to lie with me, I need to hear your heartbeat, I need to know you're here"

"Ok" Addison sighed softly, she helped Meredith shuffle over slightly and she climbed onto the bed next to her, Meredith moved her head so it rested in the crook of Addison's neck "So, what happened Mer, who else did you see?"

"Denny was there" Meredith smiled softly "And Dylan, the guy from the bomb squad and Liz, she was my mothers scrub nurse, she died of liver cancer last year and Bonnie, I don't know if you'd remember her, she was the girl who was on the pole after the train crash"

"I remember" Addison said softly.

"Guess who else was there"

"Your mother?"

"Not until the end" Meredith said sadly "But guess who else, someone we both knew, he likes shoes for breakfast"

"Doc" Addison laughed "Doc was there"

"Doc was there" Meredith smiled "I miss him"

"Me too" Addison sighed "Maybe we could get another dog one day"

"I'd like that" Meredith yawned.

"You should get some sleep"

"Don't leave me"

"Never" Addison whispered kissing her forehead "Don't ever do that to me again, you got that?"

"I got it" Meredith sighed "I love you Addison"

"I love you too Meredith, so much"

------------

"Why didn't you swim?" Addison asked as they lay in bed a week later.

"What?" Meredith mumbled.

"In the water, why didn't you swim?"

"I did swim" Meredith whispered "I did but it was so hard, when the patient pushed me he winded me and I couldn't get my breath back and the water was so cold Addison, so cold and I just couldn't keep my head up and, I did swim"

The room dropped back into silence.

"You thought I did it on purpose, you thought I didn't swim" Meredith said a few minutes later "How could you think that?!"

"I'm just being stupid, ignore me, I just, I don't know why I said it, I'm sorry"

"Addison, I'm ok, I'm here" Meredith said reaching out and touching her cheek softly "I'm here"

"I was so scared Meredith" Addison whimpered, tears starting to fall "If you'd have, If you'd have died I couldn't, I, I need you and I hate that, I hate that I need someone because I'm not supposed to be a needy person but I need you, I love you, please don't leave me"

"Oh Addie" Meredith sighed, she moved in closer and held Addison tightly "I'm here, I'm fine, we're here, together, always, I won't leave, I promise, I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

------------

In the run-up to their 6 month anniversary they had their fair share of dramas, Susan, Meredith's step-mother, dying of the hiccups, her father blaming it on her. Burke leaving Cristina before she even made it down the aisle. That plucked up more insecurities in Meredith's view on relationships.

------------

"I'm going to Hawaii" Meredith said as she walked into their bedroom, pulling a suitcase from under the bed.

"What?!"

"Burke's gone, like completely totally gone, so I'm going to Hawaii with Cristina"

"Your supposed to be going to LA with me"

"She needs me right now Addison, the man she loves just left her at the alter, she needs me more than you right now and, maybe it's for the best, maybe we need to take some space"

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

"No. I'm saying that maybe we need some space, we never have any time away from each other, I need to think"

"What's there to think about?"

"I just need to think Addison!" Meredith snapped "Will you just stop asking so many questions!"

"Maybe I'm just a little disappointed Meredith" Addison said quietly before standing up and leaving the room.

------------

"I'm not leaving you" Meredith said as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen "I told you, I would never leave you, I love you Addison but she needs me, she's my person"

"I know" Addison sighed "I know, it's just, when someone says they need space and they need to think it basically screams I don't want to do this anymore and I know you Meredith, Burke left, he left and that's making you think that happy endings don't happen but they do, they do Meredith and I hope, I hope you don't forget that that's what we are, we're a happy ending"

"I love you Addison" Meredith said as she pulled her in for a hug "I love you, forever"

"I love you too" Addison whispered "Forever"

"Go to LA, have fun, I'll call you, I promise, I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said kissing her softly.

"That's it?" Meredith said as she pulled away "I'm going away for two weeks and_ thats _my goodbye?!"

"How much time do you have?"

"Half an hour maybe"

"Wanna go upstairs and say goodbye properly?" Addison grinned.

"Yes please" Meredith smiled.

------------

"So let me get this straight" Naomi said leaning forward a little as herself and Addison sat on her couch with a bottle of wine "You're in a loving, committed relationship with your ex-husbands ex-dirty mistress"

"Yeah" Addison laughed.

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously" Addison nodded "I know, it's crazy but, I love her and watching her almost die, it just solidified that y'know? It killed me, it killed me to think that I wouldn't wake up next to her every morning for the rest of my life"

"Wow, she's got you good huh"

"Yeah, she really has" Addison smiled contently.

------------

"Addie, wake up baby, I'm home" Meredith said kneeling next to their bed and kissing Addison softly.

"Hey" Addison mumbled opening her eyes "What time is it?" she yawned.

"7, I know we don't have to be up yet I just wanted to hear your voice"

"I love you" Addison said softly "I missed you"

"I love you too, I missed you too" Meredith smiled "Give me a second and we can go back to sleep ok?"

"Ok" Addison yawned, she watched as Meredith stripped down to her underwear, Meredith walked around the bed and climbed in, she instantly wrapped her arms around Addison, they shared a long kiss before closing their eyes and drifting back to sleep.

------------

"Mmm, morning" Meredith mumbled as she was woken with Addison's lips trailing kisses against her neck.

"Morning honey" Addison smiled reaching up and kissing her lips "So, how was Hawaii?"

"Good, we drank and snorkeled and drank some more, good"

"How is she?"

"She's Cristina" Meredith shrugged "How was LA?"

"Good" Addison smiled "It was nice to see them again, Naomi and Sam, and Maya, didn't expect to find out they were divorced but…."

"Oh, well that sucks"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "Looks like it's been a bad year all round for everyone"

"Not for us though Addie, not anymore" Meredith said softly.

"I know" Addison smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

------------

Another 6 months passed and Meredith and Addison were stronger than ever, they were almost envied by everyone around them. Derek had even found someone to move on with, Rose, one of the scrub nurses, they were glad to see him with a smile on his face even if it was with the female Bambi of the hospital.

"_She's got that wide-eyed 'ooh he's a brain surgeon' thing going on" Meredith said one night in bed, Addison almost choked on her hot chocolate "What?" Meredith frowned._

"_Nothing it's uh, nothing" Addison stuttered._

"_What is it Addie?" _

"_I uh, I said that about you once, the night I met you, after you ran off"_

"_Huh" said Meredith "I guess that's his thing, chill out Addie, it's not like I'm still in love with him, I was merely making a point"_

"_I know" Addison smiled._

------------

On their first anniversary Meredith threw Alex and Izzie out of the house for the night, which they did without a question, they'd heard several of the nightly escapades between Meredith and Addison. She ordered in Addison's favourite Thai food and decorated the living room with candles, moving the coffee table into the hallway and scattering cushions and throws on the floor.

"What's all this?" Addison asked with a coy smile.

"Happy Anniversary" Meredith smiled "Noodles?" she said holding out the carton.

"You didn't have to do all of this" Addison said walking over to her and kissing her softly "But thank you and Happy Anniversary"

"Want me to eat noodles of your back?" Meredith grinned.

"Yes, please" Addison grinned back.

------------

"Hmm, that was amazing" Meredith said kissing Addison softly as they lay naked in the middle of the living room, candles still flickering around them.

"Perfect" Addison smiled "Can I ask you something without you freaking out?"

"Um, I can try" Meredith said sheepishly "Shoot"

"Do you ever, want kids?"

"I uh, I"

"Your freaking out, forget I said anything" Addison said quickly.

"No, no it's just, I haven't ever really thought about it" said Meredith "I guess, one day"

"One day?"

"One day" Meredith said softly.

------------

"I want a baby" Addison said simply as they dressed the following morning "Your saying one day and I just, I want a baby now Meredith and I know that freaks you out and I know your probably thinking about your own mother and you think you'll be like her but you won't, you won't Meredith and, I love you, I really love you, you're my everything you know that but I want a baby"

"Ok" Meredith smiled turning to walk into their bathroom.

"Ok?" Addison said stepping in after her "Just, ok, just like that?"

"Yeah, you want a baby so we'll have a baby"

"But do you want a baby?"

"Like I said, I want a baby one day and I'll have 9 months to prepare myself for that day so, yeah, we'll have a baby, if that's what you want"

"How do we decide who carries it, the baby"

"You do this one, I'll do the next"

"The next?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, they should have a sibling right? Being an only child sucked"

"Oh, well uh, good then, great, I'll just, I'll call Naomi, I want her to do it so, will you come to LA with me?"

"Of course I will" Meredith smiled "We have to pick the donor together right?"

"Sure, ok then, I'll go and call her" Addison said backing out of the room.

"Addison?" Meredith shouted.

"Yeah" Addison said stepping back in.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you" Meredith said softly, Addison moved quickly over to her and crashed her lips against hers, she pulled away and walked back into the bedroom, leaving Meredith slightly breathless.

------------

They wasted no time in booking vacation time and flying out to LA, Addison was ovulating so the procedure was done within hours of them arriving, and then they just had to wait, 2 weeks of waiting. And sure enough when Addison peed on the stick it turned blue, as did the 6 after, she just wanted to be sure. They kept it quiet, just between the 2 of them and Naomi, Meredith was forever running around covering for Addison when she disappeared to suffer through another bout of morning sickness, which had turned into all day sickness by Week 9.

"Addie you should go home" Meredith said softly as they met at the nurses station "You look awful"

"Thanks" Addison whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh honey that's not what I meant, you're beautiful" Meredith said stroking her cheek softly "You just look a little tired, Angel needs you to have some energy"

"Angel is the one who's making me throw up every 5 minutes" Addison grumbled.

"Come here" Meredith said opening her arms "It'll all be worth it"

"I know" Addison said softly "Crap" she said quickly jerking away from Meredith, she didn't have chance to think before she was throwing up in the nearest trash can, Meredith instantly rubbed her back softly, Addison had been wearing her hair up since the sickness had started "That's it honey, just breathe" Meredith said softly as Addison continued to choke "Breathe sweetie"

"Holy crap is she ok?" Mark asked snapping out of the shocked reverie everyone seemed to be under.

"I'm fine Mark" Addison sighed wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"You don't look fine"

"Take it back" Meredith muttered "Seriously, take that back"

"I am fine!" Addison snapped.

"Maybe you should go home" he said reaching out and putting his hand on her forehead, she swatted it out of the way "At least we know your not pregnant" he smirked, Meredith flinched a little "Addie, maybe we should just tell them" she whispered into Addison's ear.

"We really should wait Meredith" Addison whispered back.

"You just threw up in front of everyone, we should just tell them"

"Ok, fine" Addison sighed.

"She is pregnant" Meredith said turning back to Mark with a small smile.

"What?!" Mark exclaimed.

"She is pregnant, 9 weeks" Meredith smiled wrapping and arm around Addison's back and placing a hand on her not quite there yet bump "That's why we went to LA, to choose a sperm donor and have Naomi do the procedure"

"Your, your pregnant" Mark stuttered "Your having a baby"

"We're having a baby" Addison smiled softly.

"Congratulations" he smiled pulling them both into a hug.

"Thanks Mark" Meredith laughed.

As Mark moved away they were faced with Cristina, Callie and Izzie, arms folded, scowls across their faces.

"You could have told us" said Izzie.

"We wanted to wait until Addie was 3 months, obviously that's changed now but, we just wanted to wait"

"I'm really happy for you" Izzie smiled hugging them both.

"This is amazing guys" Callie said hugging them.

"This is what you want?" Cristina said to Meredith.

"More than anything" Meredith smiled softly.

"Then I'm happy for you" Cristina said with a small smile.

"Mer" Addison said with a shaky voice "I think I should go home"

"I know sweetie" Meredith said squeezing her hand "We should go and speak to the Chief, I'll drive you"

"Thanks" Addison sighed "Come on"

------------

"Graham crackers, ginger ale, the entire Audrey Hepburn collection" Meredith said placing all 3 items on the coffee table in front of Addison "If you need anything else just call me ok?"

"Thank you" Addison yawned.

"Just get some rest" Meredith said kissing her softly "I love you"

"I love you too"

Meredith reached down and placed her hand on Addison's stomach "It's all going to be worth it in the end, when we meet our Angel" she said softly.

"I know" Addison smiled.

------------

"I hear congratulations are in order" Derek said as he scrubbed in next to Meredith.

"Oh uh, yeah, thanks" she stuttered.

"I had a feeling y'know"

"A feeling?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I knew that Addie went to see Naomi after the wedding so I knew they were in contact again and then you both just disappeared to LA with a click of the fingers after your anniversary, I just put two and two together" he shrugged.

"Well get you Mr Detective" Meredith smirked.

"I'm really happy for you, for both of you" he said softly.

"Thank you Derek" she smiled "Truth is, I'm shit scared, I don't want to screw it up"

"You won't" he smiled "You won't Meredith, you'll be a great mother"

"I hope so" she sighed.

"Know so"

"We should get in there" she said nodding to the OR.

"Yeah" he sighed "Come on then Dr Grey, it's a great day to save lives"

"Let's have some fun" she grinned.

------------

"Derek said he thinks I'll be a great mother" Meredith said quietly as she snuggled into Addison's body that evening, her hand instantly resting on the soon to be there bump.

"You will" Addison smiled.

"Not as good as you, you'll have like, instincts and, and you're like, you're Addison Montgomery, the queen of the babies"

"Oh honey" Addison said with a laugh "I'm as scared as you"

"You are?"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "So I work with babies all the time, so what? Doesn't mean I'll be a good mother"

"You're going to be amazing Addison" Meredith said kissing her softly.

"And so are you" Addison said firmly.

"I think we should apply for a domestic partnership"

"Huh?"

"Well, we can't get married, not yet anyway and, I think we should, I think it'd be a good idea, we can change our names and, then we'll be a proper family"

"Are you proposing?" Addison smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Meredith smiled.

"Ok then" Addison smiled.

"Ok? So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes"

------------

They kept their pending Domestic Partnership to themselves for the duration of their appeal, something just between the two of them and their growing child. By 6 months Addison was well on her way to maternity leave, if she was truthful she was only at the hospital for the company, she was too big and too tired to be anywhere near an OR.

"Addison! It's here!" Meredith shouted up the stairs, she appeared at the top of the stairs, waddling down as fast as she could.

"Ok then, this is it, the yes or no" Addison smiled, Meredith slowly opened the envelope and took out the letter.

"Well smack my ass and call me Dr Montgomery-Grey" Meredith grinned.

"We did it?"

"We did it!" Meredith laughed leaning in to kiss her "We did it"

"Do you hear that Angel, your Mommy's are married, technically" Addison said with a small laugh placing a hand on her bump "She likes that"

Meredith knelt down on the floor and pushed Addison's shirt up to reveal her bump, she placed a soft kiss on it "I can't wait to meet you Angel, me and Mommy love you so much, I love your Mommy so much"

"I love you too, both of you" Addison smiled with teary eyes, Meredith stood up and reached out to Addison's lips kissing her softly.

"We're doing this Addie, it's really happening"

"It's really happening" Addison smiled.

------------

"Guys, we have something to tell you" Meredith said standing at the top end of the cafeteria table, they'd become a strong group of 9, Mark, Derek, Callie, Cristina, Izzie, George and Alex were always there for support.

"What the hell can you throw at us now?" Callie laughed.

"We've uh, we're sort of, kind of, married" Addison stuttered.

"Your sort of, kind of, married?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

"Domestic partnership" Meredith smiled "It's basically the same as marriage without the wedding, if they ever make it legal here then we'll have the wedding but, we'll do this for now, oh and uh, it's Drs Montgomery-Grey to you"

"This is where you say things" Addison laughed nervously as everyone stared at them.

"Well uh, congratulations" Callie smiled "We're happy for you right guys? Right!?"

"Right, yeah, right" everyone stuttered.

"Well come on then wifey, let's go get some food" Meredith smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask" Addison laughed.

------------

As they hit the 9 month mark Addison's contractions came quick and fast, Meredith rushed them to the hospital, quickly ushering them into the elevator, after one floor it stopped and Derek stepped in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"It's time" Meredith smiled.

"It's time?"

"IT'S TIME!" Addison growled as another contraction hit her.

"Oh, ohhh, it's time!" he exclaimed.

"I need drugs" Addison groaned "I want the drugs, all of them, anything"

"We'll get you anything you want Addie" Meredith said softly "Just breathe"

"Breathe, don't you tell me to breathe" Addison snapped.

Suddenly the elevator stopped, it shook a little and the lights flickered.

"Tell me this is a joke" Addison said with a shaky voice, Derek reached out and pressed the buttons, he pressed the emergency call button, a small voice crackled through.

"_Hey, hi, sorry, the generators are down"_

"Any idea on how long we'll be in here?" Derek asked.

"_Couple of hours, maybe less, maybe more"_

"We've got a woman in labour here!" Derek exclaimed "Who also happens to be an attending in this hospital so you better fix this fast!"

"_We're trying our best Sir"_

"No, no no no, no, this isn't happening, I am not having this baby in an elevator, no way" Addison rambled "No, no way"

"We might, we might get out of here before then" Meredith said reassuringly.

"Meredith, my contractions are getting closer together by the second, they're not even 5 minutes apart, this baby is coming and it's coming soon, ow, fuck, ow ow ow!" Addison groaned squeezing Meredith's hand.

"Ok, ok well, why don't we, see how many centimeters you are, so, sit down"

"What?!" Addison exclaimed.

"I'll help you but, we should check Addie" Meredith said softly.

"But it's dirty" Addison whined.

"I just picked this jacket up from the dry cleaners" said Derek "You can sit on that"

"Thank you Derek" Addison said tearfully, Derek laughed a little, he shrugged of his jacket and lay it out on the floor, both him and Meredith took Addison's arms and helped her to the floor.

"Ok, right" Meredith said kneeling in front of her, she pulled her sweats of slowly, followed by her underwear.

"Derek stay by my head!" Addison snapped.

"But…."

"If you dare make a comment about seeing it before I will kick your ass" she growled.

"Ok, ok, I'm here" he said sitting next to her "Hold my hand" she took it and squeezed it tightly as another contraction hit.

"Ok, so, I think, I think we're, your, your about 9 centimeters Addie" Meredith sighed.

"I don't give a damn how long we are in here, I am not giving birth in an elevator!" Addison exclaimed "Try and, try and talk to them again"

Derek stood up and pressed the emergency call button again.

"_We're trying man"_

"Look, she's 9 centimeters dilated and her contractions are less than 5 minutes apart, if you don't get us out of here soon she's going to have this baby in here"

"_The generators are still down, there's nothing we can do"_

"Can you not force the doors open? Get us some clean sheets and towels?"

"_I'll see what we can do"_

"See Addie, we'll sort something out" Derek sighed.

"I can't do this" Addison groaned letting a few tears fall.

"Addison, Addison look at me" Meredith said taking her face in her hands "Look at me, you can do this, we can do this, it may not be the way we planned but, we can do this"

"Ok" Addison whimpered.

"Ok" Meredith nodded, she leaned in and kissed her softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said softly.

"Can you hear that?" asked Derek.

"Yeah it sounds like…." Meredith started, a few seconds later and a small gap was made in between the elevator doors, the Chiefs face appeared in the gap.

"I had a feeling it would be you" he smirked.

"Richard, please tell me your getting us out of here" Addison whined.

"Addie, it's out of my hands, we're going to pass through some equipment now, we have clean sheets and towels, gloves, scissors and ties for the umbilical cord and we can get some ice chips through for you"

"I really don't want to do this" she screaming as another contraction hit.

"Uh, Addie" Meredith said looking between her legs again "It's uh, it's time"

"It's time?"

"It's time" Meredith nodded "10 centimeters"

"Ok, Richard get that stuff through now, it's time" Derek said reaching up, Richard quickly passed the sheets and towels through, Derek passed them to Meredith who lay them out on the floor beneath Addison, Derek took the cup of ice chips and passed them to Addison, he then took the rest of the equipment.

"You can do this guys, we have faith in you" said the Chief "The gap has to be closed now so, good luck"

"Thanks Chief" Meredith shouted as the gap closed "Ok, so, Addie, how do you want to do this?"

"Derek I, you're going to have to do this" Addison groaned "I want Meredith with me so, you have to do this ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Derek please" Addison sobbed.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it" he said snapping on some gloves and kneeling down on the floor, Meredith helped Addison shuffle forward a little and climbed behind her so Addison sat in between her legs, her back against Meredith's chest, holding her hands tightly.

"I'm pushing now" Addison screamed pushing with all her might before relaxing and panting heavily.

"You're doing great Addie" Meredith said softly, Addison screamed again as she pushed.

"I can see the head Addison, just keep going"

"I can't" Addison said letting her body relax.

"Addison, you can" Meredith said squeezing her hand softly "You can do this, just push again ok? On three, one….two….three, push"

Addison pushed hard, squeezing Meredith's hands tightly.

"Ok, ok I've got the head Addie, I've got the head" Derek smiled "We just need to get past the shoulders now ok?"

"We?! We!" she snapped "I don't see you pushing a watermelon out of your vagina!"

Meredith and Derek both let out a small laugh.

"Oh shut UP!" she shouted pushing again.

"That's it, keep going Addison, she's coming, just one last push"

Addison pushed harder crying out loudly.

"That's it" Derek smiled "She's here" he said holding the baby in his hands "Meredith, can you reach the cord from there"

"Yeah" Meredith whispered with tears in her eyes, she reached out and took the scissors, she cut through the cord "Oh my god Addie, she's, she's perfect"

"She's perfect" Addison whispered, Derek quickly tied off the cord and wrapped the baby in one of the blankets before passing her over to Addison.

"Oh my god Meredith, look at her" Addison whispered "Hey, hey I'm your Mommy, I'm sorry you had to be born in this dirty elevator but, your, your Uncle Derek was here to help" she said softly, she looked up and caught Derek's slightly teary eyes "Thank you" she whispered.

"She's, beautiful Addie, just beautiful"

"I don't, there's just, no other word to describe her than, perfect" Meredith smiled "She's just perfect"

A few minutes later and the placenta was delivered, Derek wrapped it in a sheet and put it in the corner of the elevator, Meredith cleaned Addison up a little and helped her back into her sweats.

"Does Mama want to hold her?" Addison smiled softly.

"She would love to" Meredith whispered, she carefully took the baby from Addison's arms "Hey baby, I'm your Mama, and, truthfully, you petrify me a little, because I'm not supposed to be good at this, it's not instinct like it is with your Mommy but, I'm going to try, I'll try my best because, I love you, I love you so much, and I hope, I hope you'll love me back, one day"

"She'll love you Meredith, she already does" Addison said softly.

"I love you" Meredith smiled softly.

"Love you too" Addison smiled.

"Guys, we're moving" Derek said happily, the elevator came to a stop again, this time the doors opening, everyone's jaws dropped slightly at the scene in front of them.

"Stop gawping and help me up" Addison grumbled, Derek quickly grabbed the wheelchair from the waiting nurse and helped Addison into it, Meredith stood up holding the baby in her arms and walked out after them.

"Oh my god, guys, are you ok?" asked Izzie.

"We're good, a little, overwhelmed, but good" Meredith smiled not looking up from the bundle in her arms "Isn't she perfect"

"She is going to be a little heartbreaker Mer" George smiled.

"We should, go and get her checked out" said Addison "She needs to be weighed and measured and everything"

"Sure" Meredith smiled "Let's go"

"Congratulations guys, I mean that" Cristina said softly "Cute kid"

"Thanks Cris" Meredith laughed "Come and see us later?"

"Sure" everyone nodded.

------------

An hour later and Addison and Meredith were curled up on a hospital bed together, the baby lying in Addison's arms.

"We need to name her" Meredith said softly.

"I uh, I've had one in mind, for about a week now, I was, bored and looking on the internet at name sites and, I was going to tell you but then you brought me some ice cream and I got side-tracked and…."

"Addison, just tell me" Meredith laughed.

"Poppy, Poppy Imogen Forbes Montgomery-Grey" Addison said softly.

"Poppy" Meredith repeated "Poppy, I, I like it, I, I love it Addie, it's perfect" she smiled.

"So that's it, her name, Poppy Imogen"

"Poppy Imogen" Meredith said softly.

"Well, welcome to our messed up crazy world Poppy, you're gonna love it" Addison grinned.

------------

Two years later they made another trip to LA, this time with Poppy in tow and by the time they flew back Meredith was pregnant, using the same donor that they used for Poppy. And a little less than 9 months on Meredith brought Elissa Grace into the world, this time nowhere near the elevator. And as they looked down at their little family, their two beautiful daughters they knew, that threw it all, their joint pasts with Derek, anything that got in their way, it was worth it, worth every painful memory because they had everything they needed right in front of them, a perfect family. A lifetime. For new memories, for the good times, the first steps, the first words, first day of kindergarten, graduations, a wedding in Boston with their now teenage daughters as witnesses and the bad times, the fights, the tears, every insecurity, every weakness. Through everything. They were the Forbes Montgomery-Grey's. They were no longer Satan and the Dirty Mistress. They were a very happy family.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously. Hope you're not bored. Much much love, Kelly xx**


End file.
